Chapter 2 - Unleash Your Magic
Unleash Your Magic (Misaki's P.O.V) I was just minding my business. It was afternoon, lunch time just finished, supposedly we were gonna have a lesson with Matsuda-sensei but then this weird thing occured. Out of nowhere this meteorite dropped in our school yard, and they expect us to stay in the classrooms while they check it out. And the other thing is that, someone just talked to me.... INSIDE MY HEAD. 'Guys, I need to speak with you, if you can hear me, don't talk using your mouth, use your mind.' This is creepy, but the voice was somewhat familiar, I have a feeling that I know who it was. 'Ka-Kazuki, is that you?' I quickly spoke in my mind hoping he would hear. There was a long silence, until. 'Phew! That's a relief, I thought it didn't work.' I hear Kazuki, it was him, I knew it! But how was he able to do this amazing feat? 'Mind telling us how you can do this?' Shockingly, I didn't just hear Kazuki, I heard Usui. Usui Moriyama, of class 3-A. 'So, it really works, alright I'll tell you all Usui. I have created a telephatic communication between you 13 people.' Thirteen people? But I only heard Usui reply, maybe the others are still shocked and can't reply yet. 'Who are the others?' I ask Kazuki like I'm giving a command. 'Yui and Tomoe in my class, in 3-A it's, Mai, Mio, and Usui. In the 3rd floor, Tatsuki, You, and Yuki, and at the 4th floor, it's Mayuri, Natsume, Kat and Sakaki.' Hearing those names, I quickly froze, they're all the people we're close to. But the reason on how Kazuki can do this still lingered in me. He then told us everything that what he thinks is happening, and tries to pursuade us that it's true. 'Hahaha, is this some kind of joke Kazuki, for you to get back on me for teasing you, I admit, it's good.' Yuki just laughed at the idea that Kazuki told us, but her laughter was cut short when Kazuki spoke, and everyone can sense his seriousness. 'Look at any part of your body that is glowing. Use a mirror if you have to.' We were all taken aback with what he said, but just followed him anyway. Everyone was surprised to find a symbol glowing at a part of their body, commonly at the hands or wrists, but as I checked if I have one, I couldn't find it. They were all clueless as to where it may be. But then, 'I think I know where it is, let me check.' I told them. I took a mirror from my bag and looked at my face, I saw it! The symbol! Its, literally in my EYES. I was shocked, and scared as to what might happened to me, especially to my eyesight, but suddenly it all went away, like I became used to it. I told them I found it and asked Kazuki what we do next, what he said changed everything. 'Those symbols that you have are the key. The world we now know is gone, it's completely different now. In this new world, we may put our lives at stake, but don't worry, those symbols will show you guys the way. It will open your eyes, and show you the beauty in this new world. I'm going to the yard, there you will see what we're capable of.' After those words the connection was cut. It's the key, what does he mean by that? I didn't understand at all, until I came up with a conclusion. I quickly went out of my room, and went to 3-E, 3-B, 3-G, 3-H, and 3-I. I called everyone that Kazuki made a telephatic communication with. After that I went to the second floor to get Usui and the others but they were already gone, so we went to the yard immediately. As soon as we reached the yard, I see Kazuki fighting a strange guy who appeared from nowhere, I asked the others what's going on. "That guy Kazuki is fighting was the meteorite." I couldn't believe what Mio said, but how could I not, it's already proven that we have magic, what Kazuki did a while ago was proof enough. Now he's fighting this guy, and I'm afraid that he looks like he's losing. It can be expected, even though you know what's happening and the changes that occured on you, and the world, it's still gonna take him a few time to adjust towards the changes. I wanted to help him but I don't know how. "Those symbols are the keys." "I didn't really change it, I just made the main plot, better." I suddenly remembered what Kazuki said before. He didn't change anything else but the plot, then that means. I suddenly stepped forward in the school courtyard, the other's were surprised at me. "Hey! Mister 'I don't know how to fly, but I know how to crash', not one more move!" I screamed at the bad guy, i don't really know why I did that but I don't seem to be scared. "What did you say? I'm Keiji Kagimura you little bitch. Since, you talked badly to me I guess I'll kill you first!!" "Misaki!" Kazuki shouted at me. But, I was still calm, it was like I know what I was doing. To my surprise I was able to dodge Keiji's attack. "Why you little shit!" He said at me, it got my blood boiling. I can never handle anyone talking bad about me or insulting me. "Anata wa, ikutsu ka no shinkei, mienuda!"(You got some nerve, bitch!) I suddenly badmouthed him. "When I'm done with you, I'll be sure to rip off that rotten tounge of yours. Unleash: Wind Contractor Magic!" My symbol suddenly glowed, and it felt like it was giving me power, I really felt stronger than ever before. I didn't really know what I was doing, but every action I made seemed to be very familiar to my mind, without knowing it I suddenly spoke an incantation, I didn't even know what I was saying. "Oh sky that surrounds the earth, heed my call. Gather yourself around me, your master. Let me fill you with rage, let me fill you with anger. Show me the fangs of the sky that will rip and destroy the enemy in front of me'' . Sharpen yourself and be the heavenly sword that strikes down evil. Wind Contractor Magic: '''Hurricane Flash!" Slashes of pressurized wind were sunddenly released from my hand and hit Keiji. Just then, Kazuki suddenly got up. "''Arigatou, Misaki. Let me take it from here. Unleash.." A sudden burst of wind came out of Kazuki. "Griffin Wind Magic!" That strong magical energy that was flowing out like a strong gust of wind suddenly seeped back to Kazuki. After that he suddenly appeared behind Keiji and attacked him. "Griffin Wind Magic: '''Cyclone Stream!'''" A beam of condensedly pressurized wind hit Keiji, it was hard enough to knock him down. Keiji was just about to be killed by Kazuki, when he suddenly disappeared. After that battle, we find everyone at school looking at us. I hope we can explain it to them properly, if they dont kill us, or sell us to government agencies first. ~END~